Goku Does the Soul Society
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Part 2 in the Goku the Stud series. Goku gets hired by a certain lieutenant and a reality warper. They certainly get their money's worth!


**THIS IS SECOND STORY IN GOKU THE PIMP SERIES!**

It was a nice, normal night in the Soul Society. Of course normal for most of the Soul Society. For Rangiku and Orihime, their night was only just starting. They had hired Goku after hearing about him from Yoruichi Shihoin. Yoruichi, of all people, is a woman's woman and even she was brought to her knees by the Saiyan's sexual prowess. When that happens, you know he's the best at what he does. Rangiku Matsumoto wanted a change from banging male Shinigami and thought it'd be fun. She also decided to invite Orihime Inoue, who also wanted something different from Ichigo. Orihime being the girl that she is, was reluctant at first but after some convincing she decided to go along with it. After dinner at one of the Seireitei's finest restaurants, they immediately went home where in no time at all, they began fucking. Little did Rangiku and Orihime know is that the were dealing with a pure grade-A stud. He banged them in virtually every position thought of and then. Their sexual activities went on for hours and Goku still was not tired. Boy did the two orange haired beauties make the right choice! What really shocked them was his physique and cock. It was sooo much bigger than anything they're use too. Ichigo's cock was a well above average 10 inches and Uryu was a still respected 8 inches but they were nothing compared to the Saiyan!

"I have an idea!" the half drunk Rangiku Matsumoto said, still jacking the base of the musclebound Goku's fat dick off as she stood next to him. "Orihime, go get my handbag."

The tall, big boobed reality warper reluctantly popped her lips off Goku's drooling cockhead and rose unsteadily from her knees. Orihime Inoue moaned as she briefly ran her hand across Goku's deeply cut six-pack, then crossed the candle lit room to grab the lieutenant's bag from the table near the door. Goku enjoyed watching her pale little naked ass and long legs as she walked away dainty feet on the wooden floor of Rangiku's house.

"C'mere," Rangiku said, turning his face to hers and kissing him deeply as she squeezed and pumped his soda can thick fifteen inch horsecock as hard as she could. "Fuck you've got such a huge dick baby. It makes all the male Soul Reapers' look like little stubs! Even Byakuya with his eleven inch cock is no much for you!" she sighed, breaking the kiss and running her free hand across the thick slabs of muscle covering his hairless upper torso.

"Best cock your Soul Society money can buy." he replied. He flexed his iron hard fuck-pole, letting her feel it swell and jump in her comparatively tiny hands, becoming momentarily much larger. "I'm gonna do that shit while I'm balls deep in you later."

"Oh...my God. I'm so fucking horny I can't stand it. I can't believe Ally convinced me to do this."

Orihime returned, handed the bag to Rangiku, and dropped back to her knees without a word to resume sucking the handsome Saiyan stud's juicy cock. Her light pink lips fit just over his purple helmet's ridge, and her cheeks sucked in as she twisted her head around and around the top of his dick. She hummed lustfully as she swallowed the big man's tasty precum, of which he seemed to have a never ending supply. "Even your cum is better than all the boys' here!" she said.

"Mmmm yeah...suck that cock baby." he moaned as she used both hands to massage his tennis ball sized nuts. He palmed her skull as she sucked him off, loving the way she maintained eye contact the entire time with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Here it is! Orihime, I hate to say this, but I need you to stop blowing him for one minute so I can try something." Rangiku grinned, producing a large baggie of cocaine specially designed by Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Orihime grinned too, and removed her mouth with a loud slurp.

Rangiku poured a huge line down the length of Goku's veiny cock, and then handed Orihime the ivory sniffer.

"Damn you are one twisted bitch, Rangiku." Then she ducked her head and snorted the entire line in one go. "Nnnnnnfffffffff! _FUCK_ YEAH!" she shouted, rubbing her nose furiously and staring at the candles for a moment before climbing to her feet and rubbing her hands all over Goku's hard body. "Big dicked mother _fucker_..God I can't _wait_ for you to fuck me...look at these fuckin' muscles..no guy has ever lasted more than a few minutes in my pussy. All of the guys in the Soul Society say it's the tightest they've ever had...they say I have a pussy like a nine year old girl." she rambled on, before standing on her tiptoes and shoving her tongue down Goku's throat.

Goku returned the kiss, using one massive hand to grope her tight large asscheeks and the other to shove Rangiku to her knees.

"Shit that coke really fucked you up, didn't it? But remember, he gets my pussy first." Ranigku reminded Orihime. "My turn!" Rangiku said, eye level with his leaking dick.

Orihime broke their kiss and began running her tongue all over Goku's rock hard pecs, moaning like a whore as she did. She was so enthralled by the Saiyan's body. After all, it was a living Adonis and it made her boyfriend Ichigo's look like a fat tub of meat. Her small hands explored his hard muscles, fingers tracing the deep crevice of his broad chest while she sucked on his nipples. His hot body made Orihime's tight little pussy throb with desire. All she wanted was for the tall, muscular, Saiyan stud to wrap her delicate body in his huge arms and pound her deep all night with his big sexy dick.

Goku watched Rangiku in the huge floor length mirror tap out another long line of coke and snort it off just like her friend. She too was completely naked. She sniffed as she rubbed her nose, eyes glued to his shiny purple cockhead. Rangiku reached out and bgan to use her fingertips to smear his precum around his oversized mushroom tip.

"Suck the rest of that coke off my cock baby." Goku grabbed Orihime and spun her around until her pale ass was grinding against his hard dick. He bent slightly at the knees and fucked his cock through the gap between her thighs.

He straightened his legs, so the slim blonde was suspended in the air by his towering erection. Her small pussy and clit smashed against the thick base of his fifteen inch dong.

"Oh my God! Oh-oh...Jesus Christ _fuck_! You picked me up with your fucking _dick_! Ichigo could never attempt something like that!" Orihime shouted as her tiny slit gushed hot pussyjuice, soaking Goku's cock and making Rangiku rub her mound as she beheld the obscene spectacle.

The hung stud began kissing and licking the sweaty orange haired girl's ear, sending shivers through her aching twat. His hands mauled her massive breasts from behind, and the moaning girl's hips began to make small fucking motions against his pulsing penis.

"Nnnngghh shit yeah baby...worth every penny, _every_ penny." Orihime groaned as she reached down and used both hands to jack off the massive cock between her legs.

"Oh fuck Orihime! That's so hot! Yeah, jerk your big dick off baby!" Rangiku moaned as she pinched her nipples and fingered her swollen clit.

"Take your cock, and slap Rangiku in the face with it." Goku whispered in her ear, his strong hands still groping her heaving chest.

"You're so nasty... _soooo_ nasty." she answered, grabbing the base of "her cock" with one hand and her friends short brown hair with the other.

"Hold still you bitch!" Orihime said playfully, the cocaine buzzing through her head, her tight cunt still aching to be filled.

"You little slut!" Rangiku squealed as she was smacked across the cheek with the juicy schlong again and again. "Yeah Orihime, slap me around with your fat dick! God _damn_ this is fucking crazy!"

Goku once again stared into the wall-sized mirror, watching Orihime laugh as she cockslapped Rangiku's perfect face, droplets of Orihime's pussy juice and his precum flying everywhere. Again and again, Orihime clubbed the lieutenant's angelic features with his elephantine fuck organ, leaving broad smears of precum whereever it landed.

Both of the tall long-legged, orange haired beauties were completely under the influence of the handsome, muscular, horse hung Saiyan. The cocaine had certainly helped motivate their behavior, but neither girl had ever done anything like what was happening now. Orihime and Rangiku's minds were absolutely lost in the the moment, their wet pussies aching with a maddening emptiness that was driving them into a frenzy. Neither girl was exactly inexperienced with men (though Orihime has only been with Ichigo and Uryu), but Goku was something else entirely. He was six and a half feet tall, and had the frame of a Greek God. His hairless, tan physique was bulging with well defined muscles, and he was as handsome as any male Shinigami either girl had ever seen. All of that had made each girl soaking wet, but it was his enormous cock and the certain knowledge that he could fuck them both all night that had turned them into horny messes.

He continued looking into the mirror. Now Matsumoto was bobbing her head up and down the top of his dick, struggling to wrap her mouth around the bulbous purple head. Orihime was jacking him off as she sucked, her fingers not close to touching her thumb as she pumped him hard. Her other hand was stroking her friend's hair lovingly, and that made Goku's dick twitch with lust.

"That's right Rangiku, suck your best friend's cock while she jacks off." Goku moaned, now running his hands all over Orihime's skinny, sweat slick upper torso.

"Oh God, so hot...this is...Jesus this is _so_ fucked up." Orihime managed as her heart beat a mile a minute, the sheer eroticism making her feel almost drunk with lust. His filthy words shot bolts of heat through her pussy, making her hips squirm as he continued holding her up purely with the strength of his bulky cock.

Rangiku popped her face off his meaty tool and gasped for air. A strand of cum still connecting her bottom lip with his cueball sized head. Orihime smeared his leaking cockhead all over her friend's gorgeous face, moaning deeply as she left trails of cum on the supermodel's cheeks and forehead.

"Oh Orihime, Orihime baby _fuck_...so wet." Rangiku sighed, now fucking two of her fingers into her torturously empty pussy.

Goku grabbed Orihime, his large hands completely encircling her waist, and set her back on her feet. He spun her around and grabbed her tiny ass in both hands and kissed her deeply. He smashed her lower body into his, grinding his cock against her stomach, his shaft shooting up to just below her sexy huge tits. Orihime moaned into his mouth as they made out, her hands holding onto his bowling ball biceps as he roughly groped her asscheeks. Rangiku stood up and Goku released Orihime, then gathered both girls in by grabbing each by the waist. Now Orihime and Rangiku were rubbing their toned, sweat-slick bodies against his, their hands exploring his bulging slabs of muscle as he made out with each in turn. He moved his hands from their hips around to their asses, his long middle fingers sliding between their cheeks to finger both of the horny girls' assholes and pussies.

"Yessssss baby finger my pussy like that...God your hands are so big!" Rangiku moaned as she humped her slim hips against his tree trunk thigh.

Goku was busy tongue wrestling with Orihime, who was also trying desperately to stimulate her clit by grinding her cunt against his muscular leg. She was squeezing and milking his drooling cock, driven crazy by the empty feeling in her soaked little box and his fingertip tickling her tight asshole.

The tall stud broke the kiss and began pressing his fingertip a bit harder against Orihime's asshole. She bit her bottom lip sexily, and her eyes sparkled with mischevious lust. He turned his head and started kissing Rangiku's neck, at the same time moving his teasing finger from Orihime's butthole to her drenched pussy.

"Oh God, your finger's as big as Uryu's cock! Ah fuck me I'm _so_ wet!" Inoue whimpered, her ass pushing back into his hand.

"Both of you get on your knees and suck my dick." Goku ordered after several minutes, pushing the two beautiful friends down so that they were eye level with his superhuman penis.

He threw his head back and moaned as he felt two pairs of lips go to work on his lengthy shaft. Goku held both of the horny girls' heads as they ran their hot mouths up and down the sides of his throbbing cock. Rangiku rolled his bloated man eggs in her free hand while she masturbated with the other. Orihime went back to roughly gnawing on his cum slick purple cockhead as she pinched her hot pink nipples. Rangiku tried but failed to fit his nuts into her mouth, but her efforts felt amazing to the professional cocksman.

"Ahh yeah babe, fuckin play with my balls while Orihime chews on my cock. God what a pair of hot little sluts you are." He sighed watching Rangiku and Orihime team up on his thick length of meat.

They moaned as they worked over his gigantic schlong. Precum poured from his wide open piss slit, making a sloppy mess of the two girls' hands and mouths. Rangiku had given up trying to fit his swollen balls in her mouth, and was content to simply rub her stunningly beautiful face into his sweaty nutsack while holding her tongue out. Goku's heavy, sperm packed balls rolled around her forehead and cheeks, their sheer size blocking her from his view. Orihime had both hands around his thick shaft and was squeezing as hard as she could while she pumped his cock off. Every now and then she would grab the wide base of his titanic fuckstick and slap it against her sexy young face. Wet smacking sounds filled the room as she stared into his eyes, beating his enormous, cum drooling dick across her delicate features. Goku stared back, running his thick fingers through her short blonde hair. Sometimes he would wince momentarily when her hands were too rough with his head's sensitive ridge. This really turned Orihime on, and she would just stare up at him biting her lip, her small hands flying up and down his massive cock.

"That's right baby, jack my big dick off." he sighed, his dick swelling even larger as the two beautiful girlfriends did all they could to please his immensely fat penis. "Yeah, jack it hard girls, fuckin' rough that cock up."

Rangiku added her hands, and now there were four tiny hands pumping his towering third leg, precum still seeping out of his plum sized cockhead. Lewd squishing sounds accompinied the team up handjob, making his painfully stiff dick and their hands shiny with his viscous man goop. He looked into the mirror to admire the girls' tight bodies, their naked little asses plainy visible from behind as they worked hard to please the huge stud's meaty dong.

"Aw fuck yeah... _fuck_...pump that dick..." Goku groaned, his nutsack tightening up as the incredible pleasure of having the two famous beauties slamming their hands up and down his bulging erection was quickly building to a climax.

"Fuck...gonna make me cum, sexy bitches gonna make my big dick cum!" he warned as his balls began to draw closer to his body.

Rangiku removed a hand and grabbed the back of Orihime's head and pulled her in for a wet, passionate kiss. Orihime let go of Goku's giant cock and hugged her body up against the other girl's, their enormous boobs flattening agaist each other. The supermodel cradled her friend's face in her hands as she slipped her tongue into her mouth, while Orihime filled her hands with Matsumoto's firm giant ass. Soon they were both doing their best to rub their nipples together, smashing and grinding their humongous tits between them. Goku started jacking himself off to the sight of the two famous friends sucking on each others faces. The pair kissed each other deeply, both moaning hotly into each others mouth, lewd smacking sounds coming from their lips as they shoved their tongues down the other's throat.

Goku was completely taken off guard by the erotic display. Watching the Squad 10 Lieutenant making out with the reality warper brought a gush of blood into his already painfully throbbing cock.

"Oh shit, here it comes!" he shouted, his cockhead flaring wide as his balls began to rise up towards his body.

Rangiku broke the kiss and looked up at the hot stud jacking his hugely engorged dick at the panting girls.

"Fuck yeah, cum for us baby! I wanna watch that big dick explode!" she groaned, arching her back and squeezing her boobs as they thrust out at him.

"God yes Goku! Blow that load all over us!" Orihime added, also thrusting her chest towards him as she fingered her sizzling little pussy.

"Unnnnnggghhhhh _FUCK_!" he bellowed, and his piss slit opened wide as his balls visibly jumped against his body.

The first shot landed right between Rangiku's gigantic titties, the pencil thick rope of scalding spunk splashed up and covered her from chest to neck. She was shocked, the first wad had been more cum than she had ever seen, and her upper torso was instantly soaked in his warm, thick gunk.

"Oh _shit_ that's so..." Orihime began to exclaim, when he roared and his cue ball sized nuts jumped again, and a second, longer jet of pressurized sperm slapped audibly against her cheek, drenching her face with semen. The stunned reality warper froze, the heat and incredible amount of his pungent load leaving her speechless.

But Goku wasnt done. His next several shots came in an almost uninterupted stream. He grunted loudly as his huge dick pissed molten sperm all over the shellshocked beauties on their knees in front of him.

"Ahhh yeah Goku, fucking shoot it all over our bodies! All over our tits!" Rangiku squealed, loving the slutty feel of hot jizz as it slopped across her torso and face. Both girls were arching their backs even more, and made subconscious humping motions toward the spurting cock as it painted their tight, sexy bods in sticky man-goop.

"Guuuhhhhh...fuck _yeeeeeeeah_.." Goku groaned loudly, his hips still jerking from the power of his orgasm. Thick strings of cum flew from his monster cock, making an utter mess of the two gorgeous young girls. Rangiku's mouth hung open in awe as she massaged his jizz into her tits and abdomen. Orihime watched the moaning gigolo milk his dick through sperm caked eyelashes, licking her fingers clean and feeling her twat cramping with need.

"Uggh shit that was hot." Orihime said, sucking on her index finger and looking up into Goku's eyes. "That big dick can really cum. I'm fuckin' covered in your stuff." she giggled, one hand going back to rubbing her horny pussy.

Goku had finally stopped cumming, but not before leaving the pair almost completely covered in his fuck muck. He grinned at the two incredibly sexy friends. They were both in a daze, kneeling in thick puddles of his potent ejaculate, rubbing the mess into their colossal tits and slowly fingering their hairless twats.

"Goku, you've cummed more than all the male Shinigami I've been with put together!" exclaimed Rangiku.

"Yes. Ichigo and Uryu's cum only makes a 1/10 of your glorious sperm!" said Orihime.

"Thanks! Now I wanna watch you make out again. Lick each other clean, then I'm gonna fuck those pussys like you paid me to."

Rangiku nodded dreamily and leaned into Orihime, who was still staring at Goku's twitching, fully erect cumslick dong.

"Oh God, he's still har...rrmmpphhh!" She managed before Rangiku once again began frenching with her best friend.

The taste of Goku's sperm in Orihime's mouth was making her tight pussy juice itself over and over. Both of the skinny babes took turns running their tongues up and down their sticky stomachs, giant melons, neck and face, leaning back on their hands to give each other easier access to his delicious spunk. Goku just watched, slowly masturbating to a every man's wildest fantasy happening two feet away.

"That's right, get each other clean before I tear those tiny little pussys up with my fat fucking cock." he moaned, lazily stroking his still rock hard member.

"Shit Rangiku, he's still hard, even after all that!" Orihime gasped as her friend licked a glob of jizz out of her belly button.

"Goddamn right I'm still hard. I'm done when you say I'm done. I'm gonna brand those two pussys before I'm through with you two. I'm gonna fuck those holes for hours, gonna stretch you out so wide, you'll never feel a normal dick again."

"Ah Jesus, my pussy's _so_ wet for your cock...you've got me _so_ hot to fuck." Rangiku whimpered, licking her lips and kneading Orihime's massive tits.

"Then stand up and put your hands on the bed, it's time for me to earn my money."

Rangiku unsteadily rose to her feet and did as she was told, bending over and placing her hands on the edge of the bed. She locked her knees, and held her extra long legs straight. Her small ass was high in the air with her waxed pussy pointed right at him. The glorious sight made Goku's dick twitch with anticipation. Goku whistled in approval as he stepped up and zeroed his cock in on Rangiku's bald, glistening slit.

"I almost feel bad for the next guy who fucks you." he chuckled, and placed the end of his monumental fuck-muscle against the entrance to her pussy. "Almost."

"Go slow...ugghh _shit_...ah God its so _thick_...go slower please baby," whimpered Rangiku as Goku repeatedly fucked the top nine inches of his enormous penis back and forth in her tiny box from behind.

" _Unnh yeah_ , that's some fine Soul Reaper pussy." He moaned, squeezing her dimpled asscheeks, pulling them apart to watch his giant dick fuck into her sizzling cunt. His massive hands explored her hips, waist, and legs as he savored the feeling of having the beautiful supermodel's stunning body at his mercy.

Rangiku chewed her bottom lip and both of her hands grabbed a handful of bedsheeting as the overwhelming desire to get fucked trumped her fears of being injured by Goku's fifteen inch cunt killer. As did all the other times. Goku continued banging Rangiku and Orihime well into the night. But like good food it had to end, so with one final cumshot he covered the lieutenant and reality warper in gallons of his sperm. The two women, completely exhausted, collapsed onto the bed, their pussies so damaged that no cock from a Shinigami will ever please them in the same way again. Goku decided to snuggle with them. Orihime and Rangiku continued fiddling around with his muscled chest until they went to sleep.

 **THE END! EXPECT MORE!**


End file.
